


Sensuality

by innokentya



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Кейн — её личное божество, проклятие и благословение одновременно.
Relationships: Adelaide Kane/Billie Piper





	Sensuality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> 1) Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.  
> 2) AU-шное AU, в котором Аделаида по-прежнему актриса, а Билли — фотограф известного журнала (что вообще невозможно понять из текста в принципе -.-). Во всем прошу винить:  
> • это фото из инстаграма Аделаиды — https://www.instagram.com/p/BcQOSYWg784/  
> • случайно получившийся коллаж — https://pp.userapi.com/c841034/v841034468/38570/oYk5dRzE_g8.jpg  
> • мою дурацкую любовь к безобоснуйным рпф-ным пейрингам.

Простыни сбиты мелкими волнами её до одури изящными пальцами. Смуглая кожа выгодно оттеняется черной тканью, и это зрелище захватывает дух.

В любом другом случае Билли сказала бы, что это пошло и безвкусно.

В случае Аделаиды она готова свергнуть любого бога и собственными руками построить алтарь ей.

Потому что Кейн — её личное божество, проклятие и благословение одновременно.

Билли приподнимается на кровати и нежно проводит согнутым пальцем по шее Аделаиды — вдоль самой заметной вены, что манит, пульсирует, разгоняет огонь и по её организму тоже. Аделаида хохочет и пытается увернуться от прикосновения:

— Щекотно же, глупая!

Билли щекотно тоже: этот смех дразнит её сердце легким прикосновением голубиного перышка. Она улыбается и целует Аделаиду в ладонь. Следующий поцелуй теряется где-то в сгибе локтя. Аделаида притягивает её к себе и заправляет выбившийся локон за ухо. Это не должно быть настолько обезоруживающе.

_Ничто из происходящего._

Билли готова сложить все оружие мира к её ногам.

Пока же у кровати лежит лишь надежно позабытый фотоаппарат. Думать о работе, съемке, выборе фотографий для журнальной статьи кажется чем-то странным, ненужным, даже диким. Разве может быть что-то важнее этой близости сейчас?

_Сейчас, сегодня, завтра, спустя миллионы лет._

Аделаида выдыхает вопросы прямо в губы:

— **_Как ты узнала, что я буду здесь? Ты меня видела?_** Там, на площади, у Рокфеллера?

Билли трется носом о родную щеку, забивая легкие запахом имбиря и мяты — так пахнет только её Аделаида.

— **_А как же иначе?_**

Все те же изящные, скользкие от ароматического масла пальцы рисуют что-то на спине — Билли уверена, что это её индульгенция. Хочется закрыть глаза, раствориться, утонуть в этой немыслимой девочке, отныне и навек стать с ней одним целым.

Карие глаза подчиняют себе и душу, и тело.

— **_Что, одного-единственного человека в такой толпе?_**

Билли едва ощутимо прикусывает Аделаиду за губу, будто предупреждая, чтобы та не смела сомневаться в её честности, проводит ладонью по животу, чувствуя, как кожа покрывается мурашками, и улыбается в ответ:

— **_А там что, и толпа была?_**

Если бы люди могли светиться, сияние Аделаиды затмило бы само солнце. От её улыбки кружится голова, а мысли разлетаются стаей распевшихся на заре жаворонков. Она переплетает пальцы Билли со своими, сладко вздыхает и шепчет:

— Не знаю. Я смотрела только на тебя.


End file.
